Moving on
by Elaina96
Summary: Sometimes it's easy to move on, but sometimes no matter how hard you try you can't quite get over that special someone. BBRAE oneshot. art by KillTheArtRat


Moving on.

Sometimes it's easy to move on, but sometimes no matter how hard you try you can't quite get over that special someone. BBRAE oneshot.

…

It was a calm afternoon in the tower. Starfire was feeding little Silky supper at the kitchen counter next to Raven who was reading one of her books while drinking a cup of tea. Over by the TV area Cyborg and Robin were playing a casual game on the gamming console when the common doors opened. Beast Boy walked in with an excited spark in his step. He had on a casual button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

"Oh Beast Boy, you look very handsome." Starfire complemented.

Cyborg paused the game and turned around on the sofa. "Got another big date tonight?" He asked.

"Sure do." Beast Boy smirked.

"You guys are getting kind of serious." Robin noted, also turning around.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I guess."

"So when do we get to meet the famous pink haired, _Jillian Jackson_?" Cyborg asked.

"When I'm sure you guy's won't embarrass me." Beast Boy responded.

"Come on man, we won't embarrass you." Cyborg insisted.

"Yeah sure." Beast Boy huffed.

"So where are you taking her tonight?" Robin asked.

"I thought we would go see a movie and then maybe take a walk at the park."

"How romantic." Starfire gushed, clapping her hands together.

"Well I better get going; don't want to keep Jillian waiting." Beast Boy said heading out the door, but as the others said goodbye he slowly turned to Raven, who still sat at the kitchen counter, reading her book. Not a simple glance his way or change in demeanor at the discussion of his date. He sighed as the common room doors shut behind him. Did he really expect her to care?

…

"So what did you think of the movie?" Beast Boy asked as they walked down the park's walking trail.

"It was so funny, I love a good comedy." Jillian said flirtatiously touching his arm.

"I'm glad. My ex was never that into comedies." He stopped and put his hand on his face as he sighed. "Sorry I don't know why I keep bringing her up."

Jillian smiled, "It's okay." She said facing him, "Let me help you forget about her." She said seductively wrapping her arms around his shoulder and leaning in, kissing him.

He slowly pulled away and smiled, "I really like you, Jillian."

"I like you to, Garfield." She said before leaning in and kissing him again. "So, I was thinking about maybe going back to your place..." She hinted.

"You want a tour of the tower?" He asked.

"More like your bedroom." She told him.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Um… okay." He squeaked. 'I guess we are getting serious.' He thought.

…

Beast Boy opened the door and flicked on the light to his room. "So this is the famous Beast Boy's room." She said looking around.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry about the mess." He told her. "My ex used to help me keep it cleaned…" He sighed again, "Sorry."

"You need to forget about her and start focusing on what's right in front of you." Jillian said walking up to him and taking her blouse off.

"I'll try." He said playfully and Jillian giggled as he slowly walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned in and kissed her.

Jillian let her arms swing around his shoulders as they kissed a little deeper. They slowly walked back towards the bed as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. They stopped kissing for a brief moment as he quickly took off his shirt and she climbed onto his bed. She giggled again as he slowly climbed on top of her and leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. Then without breaking contact she moved her hands down his chest and towards his belt as she started undoing the buckle. He stopped kissing her and looked down before looking back at her and smirking. She giggled once more as he quickly took off his jeans, kicking them to the floor before grabbing her by the hips and flipping them so she was on top of him, straddling his waist. He held his hand at the back of her neck, letting her pink pixy hair tickle his fingers as they kissed. She began to moan a bit as she slowly trailed kisses off his face and down his neck… "Oh Garfield…" She moaned.

"Raven." He purred back.

"Raven!" Jillian abruptly sat up.

'Oops.'

"Raven? Raven was your ex?"

"No, I mean, yes, but, I didn't mean to say her-" He stammered.

She quickly cut him off. "Well no wonder you can't get over her, you two live under the same damn roof!" She said angrily getting off him.

"Jillian wait!" He said as she quickly put on her shirt. "Come on, don't go." He said as she stormed out of the room. Beast Boy quickly got up and chased after her. "Jillian, I'm sorry." He said as she reached the front door.

"I could handle you bringing her up; I thought it was kind of sweet that you cared so much for her. I didn't know she was still in your life!" She shouted.

"Jillian."

"Goodbye Garfield." She said harshly before slamming the door. Beast Boy's head dropped as he let out a sigh.

"Well this is interesting." Raven spoke from the hallway. Garfield quickly looked up surprised to see her before looking down at himself in only his boxers and sighed again. "Rough night?" Raven asked, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"God damn it, Raven, I liked her I really liked her."

"And how is that my fault?" She questioned.

"Because I didn't love her, not the way I love you. Raven, I'm trying to move on, I really am." He sighed. "But no matter what I do or who I'm with you're still on my god damn mind." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what to say."

"You could start by reminding me again why we can't be together." He said walking up to her.

"The fighting had a lot to do with it." She told him.

"So we bicker from time to time."

"It's more than that, Gar." She sighed.

"So we fight," He paused as he slowly approached her closer, "We also do other things…" He hinted as he slowly put his hands on her hips.

"Gar…" She sighed as he leaned in.

"Just tell me you don't want me and I will stop." He told her before leaning in and kissing her. And she let him, she let him kiss her. Even going so much as to drop her tea mug so she could wrap her arms around him as he kissed her deeper.

…


End file.
